Remember Me
by Sweet L
Summary: Trafalgar Law always had a really good memory, but why he couldn't remember anything now? Maybe because it was hard to even think about anything when you were in a hospital bed, surrounded by people telling you would be alright, something hard to believe, when you raised your hand and could see it drenched in blood. But that wasn't his own blood. It was Luffy's blood. AU. LawLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (but I wish I did...*sigh*)**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Here's another fanfic that came from and idea that came from I don't know where... tell me if you guys like it!**

* * *

Trafalgar Law had a really good memory, everyone used to tell him that. It was something that he recognized, and even was quite proud of.

But if he had such a good memory, why he couldn't remember anything now?

Maybe because it was hard to even think about anything when you were in a hospital bed, surrounded by people dressed in white, telling you would be alright, but this was something hard to believe, when you raised your hand and could see it drenched in blood.

But when he looked around, he didn't seem to be hurt that bad, so why there was so much blood on his hands?

Law asked this to himself over and over, forcing himself to remember something, anything, that had led to that situation, but nothing came to his mind. At least until a little something happened, a little, single gesture.

When one of the people in white slid the golden, bloody ring from his finger.

It was then that things started to come back to his mind.

That ring... he had bought it some days ago. He bought it on the same day when he asked his boyfriend, in marriage.

He could still remember the moment when he had proposed to him, he could still remember the happiness that he had felt when his love one said yes, when he was literally tackled to the ground, kisses covering his face and I love you's being whispered into his ears. He could swear that he had never felt so happy in his entire life.

It was then that his boyfriend suggested that they should go on a trip together,to celebrate their engagement, and when he saw the excited look on his love's face, he couldn't say no, he just couldn't. So he said yes.

And this was something that he now felt like it was the biggest mistake that he had ever done in his entire life.

He remembered them in his car, his lover turning the radio on, really loud, while singing along with the pop songs that were being played.

He remembered the teen taking his seat belt off, placing his head off through the car window, saying that he had seen something cool that he couldn't remember what it was now, and he remembered telling him to put his head back into the car and put his seat belt on.

He remembered when he saw something coming in their direction at an unbelievable speed, so fast that he almost didn't had the time to turn the wheel to the side, but he managed to do that.

And the result of that wasn't good, it wasn't any good.

Before he could even realize, he could see the world spinning, one time, two times, but it wasn't the world that was spinning, of course it wasn't.

It was his car, and at that moment he couldn't think about anything. Anything but the painful screams that were coming from the person who was beside him, and then he couldn't think about anything else but him.

He couldn't think about anything else but Luffy. His lover, his everything.

And when the world stopped spinning, the first thing that he did was look at his side, and he would never forget what he saw there.

He would never forget it, no matter how hard he tried, because it was the most terrifying thing that he had ever seen.

His lover, his soon to be husband, was hurt, and he wasn't talking about scratches, minor wounds. He was talking about something really bad, and he could tell how bad it was because he was a doctor, he had seen things like that before, and he could feel the utter panic taking over him.

All he could do was screaming into despair, calling out for his lover, knowing that he would have no answer from him, but he kept calling out for him anyway.

He unlocked his seat belt, falling from his seat, and he could barely move, but he managed to take his hand to Luffy's head, pressing it into it, trying to stop the bleeding, while his other hand reached out for his phone, and he didn't know how, but he managed to call the emergency, giving them all the information, all the coordinates so they could reach them.

All he could remember then was the sound of the sirens, the people surrounding the car, taking them from there, taking Luffy away from him, and he still could remember his desperate pleas for them to save his lover's life.

And now there he was, lying on a hospital bed, and the blood on his hands... now he knew from where it came from.

That blood on his hands wasn't his own. It was Luffy's.

And he could feel desperation taking over him again.

"Luffy... Luffy... where's Luffy?" He called out for him, he asked people around him where he was, but they refused to answer him that, only assuring him that he would be all right, but he didn't believe in them.

He knew very well that in those situations, doctors lied. He knew it very well, after all, he was a doctor, and he too had lied.

In desperation, he tried to get up, ignoring the sharp pain that he could feel on almost his whole body, ignoring all the wounds that were quite easy to be seen.

His desperation was so big that he didn't even care about his own wounds, all he cared about now was Luffy.

He needed to see Luffy, he needed to, but no matter how many times he tried to get up from the bed, no matter how much he tried to reach his lover, he just couldn't, not with all the people around him pushing him down, forcing him to stay on the bed.

And when he could feel a thin needle being placed on his skin, he knew that he really wouldn't be able to reach him.

They had sedated him, and he already could feel the effects of it, as he felt his counsciousness starting to fade away, and he cursed those people around him a million of times.

He tried to fight it, he tried to keep his eyes open. He couldn't sleep now, not when he didn't know where Luffy was, but he reached a point when he couldn't keep himself awake anymore.

He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and before he passed out, he opened his mouth slightly, using the rest of the strength that he had left to call out for the one person that he wanted to desperately see now.

"Luffy..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time when Law opened his eyes was three days after the accident, but he couldn't tell that, he didn't really know how much time had passed.

The only thing that he know was that it felt like forever that he was lying on that hospital bed, and he could tell that by how difficult it was getting up from it, but for him it didn't matter how hard it was, he needed to be on his feet now, he needed to walk, even if his legs were feeling numb.

He needed to see his loved one, he needed to see Luffy, and he wouldn't let anything get in his way.

Not even those two people that were beside him, pushing him back down into the bed.

"Let go of me, I need to see Luffy!" He said to the two familiar men beside him, looking as angry as he could, but it seemed that his angry looks didn't have any effect, since they were still holding in place.

"Calm down, captain! We already said that he will be all right!"

"Yeah, captain, you need to stay in bed, or your wounds will open again!"

The two men protested, still preventing him from getting up, and Law knew that he wasn't winning against those two. He knew how much his assistants, Shachi and Penguin, could be stubborn, and he had no strength to fight against it now. But still, he wouldn't give up, he desperately needed to see Luffy and he would get what he wanted, no matter what.

"Please... let me see him, even if just for a while... I really need to see him now." Law pleaded, insisting, not caring how desperate that sounded, and he knew by the look on his assistants faces that he was turning the situation to his favor. Sentimentalism always worked on those two, even more when it came from him, even more when it was so sincere.

Those two couldn't deny a heartfelt request from their "captain".

"... okay, captain, okay... we'll take you to him, but don't push yourself, alright? "Shachi said, giving in, and Penguin wholeheartedly agreed. They really couldn't say no to him, even more in the situation that he had found himself into now. Even more now, when he was looking at them, desperation clear in his eyes, and they both could see it clearly.

"Got it. You two have my gratitude." Law said, giving a small smile, and that was the first time that he had smilled ever since he woke up. It was a sincere smile, filled with gratitude, and the two men beside him couldn't help but smile back at the sight of it.

He knew that this was a rare sight for them, and suddenly he felt like he had never showed enough gratitude for everything that they had done for him.

But he didn't forget to show his gratitude now, when the two were literally carrying him on their shoulders, since he was unable to walk on his own, and he didn't forget to show it when they had reached the room where Luffy was in, and he finally was able to see him, and he didn't forget to thank them when they left him alone with his loved one, closing the door behind him, giving him some privacy.

And then, when he was finally alone with Luffy, he could finally abandon his calm façade, something that was being so hard for him to keep the moment when he saw Luffy lying on that bed, bandages all over his body, looking so lifeless and so small in the middle of all the machines that he was attached to.

And it was then that, for the first time ever since he woke up, he allowed himself to break down in tears.

* * *

It was one week after the accident when Law was discharged from the hospital, and he was able to finally go home, but he wasn't any happier because of it, since his loved one wouldn't be able to go home with him.

And that place didn't feel like home, not when Luffy wasn't around. It felt cold, impersonal, empty, and he didn't want to be there. He wasn't going to be there, since there wasn't his place now.

His place was there, at the hospital, by his love's side, and it was there where he stayed for the next days, for the next weeks, taking care of him, watching him, keeping him company because even if his eyes were still closed, he knew that he could tell that he was there, by his side all the time.

Shachi, Penguin, and even Luffy's brother, Sabo, all told him that he should take a time for himself, that he should go home to rest, and he knows that they were right, his body was telling him that, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave Luffy alone in that cold place, so that's where he stayed.

And he was glad that he was there, since he could see Luffy getting better day after day, and the hope inside of him only grew with it, the hope that everything would be all right, and that soon Luffy would open his eyes, and then he would be really sure that everything was all right with him.

He would finally be able to see him smile again, to hear his laugh, his voice, saying that he missed him, that he loved him, and he would take him away from that cold place, back to their home, the home that they only had the chance to share for a few days, and soon they would get married, and would have the chance to be always together, for the rest of their lives.

And it was this, this hope, that kept him standing strong, no matter how tired he was, and kept his world whole, and it felt like it was just falling apart.

* * *

It was twenty days after the accident when he received what it felt like was the best news that he ever had received in his whole life.

Luffy was awake. Luffy was finally awake, and when his assistants told him that he couldn't keep the smile from coming to his lips, couldn't keep the tears from starting to fill his eyes.

He had never felt so happy and relieved in his entire life.

They had tried to stop him when he was going in the direction to the room where Luffy was, they had tried to warn him about something, but he just pushed them out of his way he just gave them no ears.

He didn't care to what they had to say to him now, all that he cared for was in seeing Luffy.

He ran, as fast as he could, to find his lover, his everything, ignoring the sharp pain that wes coming from his legs, that were still wounded because of the accident. He could handle the pain, he didn't really cared about it now.

Not when Luffy was there, in front of him, in that room, and he could see him through the glass, eyes opened, talking, looking alive like he didn't for what felt like an eternity, and a tear slipped out from his eyes at that sight.

He couldn't wait to be with him anymore, and before he could even realize, his hand reached for the door knob, opening it, taking away from his patch the only thing that separated himself from his lover, but the moment when his eyes laid inside of that room, he could see that something wasn't right.

In the moment when he entered the room, he looked to the blond guy who was standing by his lover's side, it was Luffy's brother, and he couldn't understand the expression on his face now. But if he could, if he were to put it into words, they would be the worst ones.

But he should be happy about his brother being awake, he really should, so why wasn't he smiling? Why wasn't he happy?

Why he was looking at him like that?

There was something wrong there, something really wrong, and he thought of asking what it was, he really thought, but he didn't really needed to, when he saw the way that Luffy was looking at him now.

The way Luffy was looking at him... it wasn't the same way as he used to look at him, it was completely different.

The eyes that used to look at him with so much care, with so much love, something that he could see so clearly, something that he could feel... now were void, empty, and he could see nothing there, absolutely nothing, and that scared him.

He didn't smile, he didn't show any sign of happiness in seeing him, he didn't say his name, he didn't jump out of his bed, into his arms, and didn't say that he missed him, that he loved him, like he wanted and needed to hear, and Law still couldn't understand why. He couldn't understand what was going on there, and no matter how much he tried, he could hide his worry, his confusion, his fear.

He looked back at Luffy's brother, as if asking thet man what was going on there, but he knew that he couldn't give this answer to him, the answer that he so much needed, since he looked as much lost as he was now.

"... Luffy?" He looked back at his lover, calling out for him, trying to get any kind of response from him, but he got nothing, he still got nothing.

Well, nothing but another empty stare from him, something you would probably give to a stranger, but definitely at someone that you love, someone that you shared your life with, and he felt like he couldn't breath at that moment, not anymore, not when he remembered something that he was told when a doctor told him about Luffy's condition, a few days ago, something that he desperately didn't want to remember now.

Something that he desperately didn't want to believe.

But when the teen opened his mouth, saying something that he didn't expected, or better yet, didn't wanted to hear, reality hit him hard, and he had to believe in what he didn't want to, he had to hear what he never wanted to hear.

"... who are you?"

And then, at that moment, Law lost hope, and his world really started to fall apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Some days had passed ever since Luffy opened his eyes for the first time after the accident, but for Law it felt like it happened just a few moments ago.

He couldn't stop thinking about it, he couldn't stop thinking in the words that his lover said to him at that moment, the words that he didn't expect to hear, the words that he didn't want to hear, and every single time when he thought about them he could feel desperations growing a little more inside of him.

And well, he couldn't imagine it being any different anyway.

The person whom he loved, the person with whom he shared his life with, the one and only person that he had on his life, now didn't even remembered who he was, what he used to mean to him, what he used to feel for him, and that hurt, that desperate him, because he knows, he just knows, that things might never go back to what they used to be.

He might never be someone to Luffy again, might never have his love again, and just become someone that he knew, in the best of the situations, another of his friends, but not someone special, not someone with whom he would spend the rest of his life with, and that was what desperate him the most.

It desperate him so much, but still he didn't show that to anyone, he just stayed calm and collected, stayed strong, because he didn't want anyone to see how hurt and desperate he was. Most of all, he didn't want Luffy to see it, so he just keeps acting normally, day after day, when he would go to that same room, where Luffy was, and he would smile at him, like nothing was wrong.

The people that used to be there, all of Luffy's friends, were all doing the same, hiding the shock or whatever they were feeling behind a fake smile, doing their best to make Luffy feel more comfortable and less lost than he was, and the only time when they would abandon that fake act was when they were leaving.

They would look at Law, and that smile would leave their faces. They would place their hands on his shoulders, and say motivating things to him, like "hang in there", or "stay strong", because they know that this was being harder for him than to anyone else, and he would thank them under his breath, before the door behind him was closed, leaving him and Luffy alone.

Luffy the would look confused at him, ask him what was wrong, but he would just put a smile on his face and say that it was nothing important, because that's what he wanted Luffy to think. He would never say to him that they were just being sympathetic with him because they knew that he was in pain. In pain because of him. He would never tell him that, he didn't even tell to the teen who he was, what they were, because he thought that it would be better if Luffy didn't know. Law didn't want to confuse him even more, and didn't want to ruin the liking that the teen had created for him, because the moment when he lost that, would be the moment when he would really fall apart.

If Luffy distanced himself from him now, he wouldn't be able to take it, so he just stayed quiet about it, no matter how much the boy would ask him who he was, what they were, how they meet each other. The only thing that he had told Luffy was his name, something that still was impossible for the boy to pronounce, and that was all he would tell him, at least for the moment.

"You sure are full of mysteries, Torao." Luffy would always say that, while laughing, and he would laugh along, even if for him, there was nothing to be laughing about. He didn't like hiding those things, it hurt him to do so, but he kept telling himself that it was for the best.

He would keep smiling and even laughing with Luffy, until the moment when they boy would eventually fall asleep, and then he would allow that fake smile to dissolve, giving place to the sad, pained expression that he used to wear when Luffy couldn't see it, and he would go over to the boy, would cover him with the blankets that were on his feet, would kiss his forehead and wish him good night, saying that he loved him, that he still loved him, even if the boy didn't remembered him, even if he didn't loved him anymore, and he would turn his back to him and leave the room, closing the door behind him.

He would sit on a bench in the corridor, and would stay there for a while, and his eyes would fill up with tears, but he wouldn't allow them fall, he wouldn't allow himself to cry, because, like everyone would say to him, he had to be strong, for him and for Luffy, but today was different.

It was different, because he could feel hands on his shoulders, and when he looked up, he could see two familiar faces, deep worry clear in them. They would just stay there, looking at him, and when he lifted his hand to dry the lonely tear that escaped from his eye, a hand grabbed his arm, not allowing him to do so, and then words were said to him, words that no one said to him before, the words that he truly wanted to hear, instead of the ones that he used to hear.

"Captain, you don't need to be so strong all the time. Sometimes it's all right to cry."

And at that moment, upon hearing those words, for the second time ever since he woke up after the accident, he allowed himself to break down into tears.

* * *

 **A/N: *whispers* Hey, I know this chapter wasn't so good, and was very short, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Thanks for everyone who read, thanks for the follows and favs, and suuuper special thanks to , poyochin, gdesertsand, Guest, Apple Bloom and wohmbat for the reviews, much appreciated! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy finally had woken up twenty days after the accident, and he could swear that he had never felt so awful in his whole life.

His head hurt, just as his whole body, he was confused and had no idea of where he was, of what had happened, who were those people around him, looking at him as if they knew him, but he had no idea of who they were, he had never seen any of them before.

The only thing that he knew was that he couldn't really move himself, that he was attached to some weird machines, and that his body was covered by bandages. He could tell that he was hurt, but he couldn't remember when and how he had hurt himself, or how he had ended there, in what seemed like a hospital.

He didn't know anything, he couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard he tried, and that scared him a bit.

"Where... am I? What happened?" The teen asked, getting agitated, trying to move, and then a blond guy approached him, holding him in place, while telling him not to move, or he could hurt himself more. The guy seemed to be one of those people that knew him, and when he was talking to the other people around, he referred to him as his brother, and that only confused him even more.

He only had one brother, and that was Ace, so why was this guy calling him his brother? Who was he anyway?

"... who are you?" He looked at the blond guy, confused, waiting for him to answer his question, and he found quite weird when the guy didn't say anything, just staying in silence, looking at him as if he was surprised by his question. What was there to be surprised about? It was just a simple question, and Luffy couldn't see anything wrong about it.

He thought in asking what was wrong, if for any reason he shouldn't have asked that, but before the words could leave his mouth, he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and when he looked at it, he could see a tall, dark haired man entering the room.

Another person that also seemed to know him, another person that he had no idea of who he was, that he had never seen before, and when he had repeated the same question that he had made to the blond guy, when he had asked him who he was, he too gave him no answer, looking even more surprised and even more shocked, and he couldn't understand why.

What in the world was happening? Why everyone that he seen in front of him was reacting with so much surprise because of a simple question? He didn't have an answer to his questions, and he thought that he would never have, at least until a man in white entered the room.

At least until the blond guy almost jumped on the man and grabbed him by his shirt, so many emotions written on his eyes and face, as he asked what the hell was going on, and it was then, at that moment, that he had the one answer that cleared most of his doubts, the one answer that the dark haired man seemed to be expecting, but seemed to not want to hear.

"I'm sorry, but he seems to have a severe case of amnesia."

* * *

Some days had passed, and Luffy was less confused when he was when he woke up.

He was less confused, because now he knew exactly what had happened, he knew how he ended up in a hospital room, he knew why he couldn't remember anything and anyone.

He had suffered a car accident, he had suffered a trauma to his head, and because of it, he had lost his most recent memories, and some of his doubts were cleared, but not all of them. There were still things that he didn't know, things that no matter how much he asked, no one would give him and answer, like where his brother Ace was.

Like who was that dark haired man that he saw when he woke up, the same man that always came to visit him, the one person that he liked the most between all of his friends, and even more than that blond guy, that now he knew that it was his brother, Sabo, someone that he thought that was dead, someone that he thought that would never see again.

He liked that man, and before he knew it, he started to wait and wish that he would come every single day to visit him, and he couldn't explain why, but he felt like that man was someone special to him, even if he couldn't remember a single thing about him now.

And his boring, sad days in the hospital were filled with happiness every single time that the man opened the door to his room, entering there with a little smile on his face, and that smile, he really liked that smile. It was a calm, kind smile, and every time when he saw it, he couldn't help but smile back, it was a smile that calmed him down, even when he was feeling desperate because he couldn't remember anything about the last years of his life.

He would come to him and sit by his side, always bringing something that he liked, most of the time food, and Luffy couldn't help but feel surprised at how well the man knew about his tastes. That person seemed to know him better than anyone else, and often he wondered who that man was, what he meant to him.

And he already had asked him that, multiple times, but for some reason, the man refused to give him an answer. The only thing that he was able to get from him was his name, that sounded so complicated that he just had to put some nickname on him for being unable to pronounce it.

"Torao." He pronounced his nickname, and it sounded familiar to him somehow, but still he didn't know why. He needed an answer to that, he really did, and what better time to get it than now, when he was talking to his brother Sabo, who seemed to know the mysterious man so well. "Who is he, Sabo? Is he a friend?"

He asked, and Sabo looked at him, hesitating to answer, and he couldn't understand why. Why they were all making such a big secret of something so simple like that? Why didn't they want to tell him anything about it?

It was confusing.

"Well... that's not exactly it." Sabo answered in a not very clear way, and Luffy grew annoyed at that. He didn't wanted to hear confusing things, he already was confused enough. "Do you like him, Luffy?"

The teen then looked at his brother, even more confused than before, not understanding where he wanted to get to. Instead of giving him answers, he was making him questions, and everything was getting more confusing and complicated than before.

"Well, of course I do. He's really nice to me, give me food and keep me company when I feel lonely." Luffy answered hosnestly, and Sabo gave a little smile at that. Of course he liked the guy, he was really nice, and it felt like he might be his best friend. "That's why I want to know who he is. I really want to know..."

Luffy's last sentence came down as a whisper, but he was sure that Sabo had heard, he was so sure, but still his brother stayed in silence. A bothersome silence to the teen, since he was expecting that his brother could see how much he wanted, needed to know who the man was, and would just say something to him, anything, but nothing came from him, not even a word, and he felt like giving up. He felt like no one would ever say anything about it to him, for reasons that he didn't know.

"... He's your lover, Luffy."

The bothersome silence was broken then, when Sabo finally gave the information that Luffy wanted so much to know, and the teen could only look up at his brother, digesting the information that was given to him, and when he did, he could only widen his eyes in surprise. He didn't know if he was more surprised because his brother finally said something to him about the man, or because of what was revealed to him.

"Lover? You mean... like my boyfriend?" Luffy asked, surprised, finding it a little hard to believe, since this was something that he didn't expect, but when Sabo nodded in agreement, he knew that it was true. His brother had no reasons to lie anyway, so he believed in what was said to him.

"Yes, exactly. You two were going to get married before the accident happened." And then what was already surprising to Luffy became even more surprising.

He didn't expect to have a lover, he never had interest in anyone, at least not in what remained of his memories, and then he discovered that he had a lover, and that this lover was Law, and that they were going to get married. They were going to get married, and this was serious, this was really serious, and he was so surprised that he felt like he couldn't think about anything at the moment.

Anything but in how in the world he could just forget something important like that.

How he could forget something so important? How he could forget someone that was so important to him?

How he could forget what he felt for him?

If they were together, if they were going to get married, it meant that he had really special feeling for him, it meant that he had loved him, but where was that feeling now?

The teen puts a hand to his chest, and suddenly started feeling like he had lost something important, he started feeling like he was empty inside, because the feeling that should be there, something special and important, was gone. There was nothing there, nothing but the small like that he felt for Law, and he knows that it should be something much bigger than that, and he started to feel bad.

He started to feel really bad, and it wasn't for him. It was for Law.

He started to think of how he must be feeling now, in what it would feel like being forgotten by someone you love, to wake up and see that the person you loved couldn't even recognize your face, much less the feelings that this person used to have, and he could understand how horrible he must be feeling now.

He could understand why he didn't want to say to him who he was.

He could understand why he seemed so shocked when he had seen him for the first time, on that day when he woke up from his coma, or the sadness that he could see in his eyes sometimes, something that he tried to hide, but failed in doing so.

He could understand why he had heard silent, suppressed sobs, outside his room on the last night, and he started to feel bad, and more guilty than he had ever felt in what he still remembered of his life.

And he felt the desperate need to apologize to the man.

Law didn't deserve that, he really didn't. Not when he was so nice to him, not when he kept loving him and when he stood by his side, even if he had forgotten everything about him, even if that hurt him, even if he might never have his memories back and with this might never feel again what he used to feel for him.

Yeah, Law didn't deserve any of that, and that only made the need to apologize to him to grow inside of him even more, and that's exactly what he was going to do, when the man would come to visit him, like he did every single day.

And he waited, and waited,and waited, until the day ended, but Law didn't appear to see him on that day.

* * *

Law didn't come to see him on the day before, and it seemed that he wouldn't come on the present day either. Luffy had waited all the day for him to appear, he woke up early and just sat down on his bed, waiting for the man to come, but the day passed and the night came, and there was still no sign of him. It was weird, since he would come to see him every single day, with no exception, and that was something that worried him.

It worried him, and it made him feel lonely, since it was him that keep him company most of the time. It was him that always would bring something to cheer him up. It was he who he missed the most when he wasn't around.

What could have happened for him not to come? Did something happen to him? Or he just didn't want to see him anymore?

This thought has been filling his mind all the day, and he couldn't really explain why, but the last one, the thought that the man didn't want to see him anymore, hurt.

But he couldn't really blame Law if that was the case, right?

He could understand if the man didn't want to see him anymore, after all, he wasn't the same Luffy as before, he had no memories, no love for him. He had nothing to offer to him, and being with him must be causing him pain, so the obvious best choice would be forget about him.

It might be the best choice for Law, but it would be the worst to him, since he already got used to have the man around, all the time, he always being kind and trying to cheer him up, and he didn't want to deal with his absence now.

Feeling more down that he had ever been ever since he woke up, the teen just laid back into the bed and closed his eyes, giving up on waiting the man to come, trying to get some sleep, trying to forget his thoughts, but then he could hear the sound of a door being open and closed, he could hear footsteps coming in his direction, he could feel someone sitting by his side, and something being placed in his hands, and then he forced himself to slip out from his almost sleep state.

He slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw was exactly who he wanted to see, who expected to see, and he couldn't help but smile, he couldn't help but feel happy.

It was Law.

He still wanted to see him.

"Hey, you're here..." Luffy said, looking at the man, glad that he was there, by his side, glad that he still wanted to see him, and even thought he felt a little weird to be with him now that he knew who he was, in what kind of relationship they were, even thought he felt bad for having no memories of it, he was still happy.

"Hey. How are you feeling today?" Law asked, while smiling back at him, a gentle, kind smile, and this tranquilized him, but not much, because even if the man was smiling, he didn't look so good.

His eyes were red, and Luffy could tell that he had been crying not too long ago, and he looked really tired, as if he hasn't been able to sleep. All this worried him, and made him feel guilty, because he knew that it was his fault that the man was in this state.

It was all his fault. And the smile on his face faded at the thought.

"I'm good, but I'm worried about you. You don't seem to be well..." Luffy said, putting all the worry that he was feeling for the man into words, while wishing that there was something that he could do to make him feel better, even knowing that there wasn't much that he could do now.

He couldn't just remember everything that he had forgotten, no matter how much he was trying. He couldn't just feel what he used to feel for him, no matter how much he wanted.

The only thing that he could do now was to apologize, to show how sorry he was for the situation that they were in, and he knew that this wasn't going to help much but it was the least that he could do.

"I'm all right, so don't worry. I'm just a little tired..." The man affirmed, still smiling, but Luffy didn't believe that. He could see that his smile was forced, and he knew that he couldn't possibly be all right, ever since when Sabo told him everything about them. He couldn't be all right when the person whom he loved just forgot about him, about the feelings that he used to have for him.

There was no way that he could be all right with that.

"You don't need to lie to me, to hide how you're feeling, because I know everything now, Torao. Sabo told me about you, about us, and I know that what's happening, me forgetting about you and what we had, is hurting you." Luffy said, looking at the man, and he could see how surprised he was when he told him that he knew about them, he could see the smile on his face fading, he could see the sadness that he was so hard trying to hide clear in his eyes, and then the teen turned his eyes away from him, looking at his lap, on the small box of chocolate that Law has brought him, feeling even more guilty for the sadness that he was feeling. "I... I'm sorry, Torao, I'm really sorry, I wish I could fix this situation, I wish I could just remember you, but I just can't..."

And he couldn't, he really couldn't, he tried and tried, but he remembered nothing, but he was hopeful that with time he would remember, and would be able to fix things between them again, but he didn't know if the man was willing to wait for that to happen, he didn't know if the man would still stand by his side until that happened, he didn't even know if the man still wanted him by his side now.

"I didn't want you to be sad with me, and I don't want that you stop coming to see me, but I'll understand if you do..." He finished, putting into words what he was feeling and thinking, what he somewhat feared that would happen, that the man didn't want to see him anymore, something that made him sad, because he really liked the man, but then a hand was placed on his shoulder, and when he looked up he could see a smile on the man's face, a sincere one this time, and the words that the man said then, they tranquilized him.

"Listen, Luffy. You don't have to apologize for anything, I don't want to hear you say sorry, because this isn't your fault, and I don't blame you for anything. I won't deny that it hurts that you don't remember me, but... but I'm glad that you're here, alive, smiling, I'm glad that I'm here talking to you, so don't think silly things like me don't wanting to see you anymore. I wouldn't even be here if i didn't, would I?" Law said, honestly, and the teen could see that, he could see that he was being honest with his words, and he could feel in them that the man was indeed glad, and this made him feel a lot better. Even if he still felt a little guilty.

"Yeah, you're right." And he was right, of course he was, if he didn't want to see him, he wouldn't come to visit him every day, he wouldn't bring him gifts, he wouldn't spend all day by his side, talking, smiling with him. He was right, it was silly for him to think that he didn't want to see him anymore. "Thanks Torao, but even if you don't want me to say that I'm sorry, I'm still sorry."

And he indeed was sorry, but when he saw the way the man was looking at him when he said that, he decided that he would keep these things to himself from that moment on. He had more important things to show and to say to the man, things that he wanted the man to know more than how much he was sorry, and he was going to make sure that he put every single one of them into words, starting from now on, starting from one in special.

"I'm really glad that you are here too, Torao."

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is, chapter 4, this one a little longer than the last. Hope you guys liked it! As always, thanks for reading, for the favs and follows, super thanks to Apple Bloom, Priscila Cullen and poyochin for the reviews! See ya! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

One month and a few days had passed ever since the accident, and Luffy would finally be discharged from the hospital. Feeling more happy than he could remember that he had ever been, since hospitals weren't his favorite place in the world, he started packing his things, most of them being gifts that Law had brought him during his stay there, while smiling at every memory that those little things brought into his mind.

Memories of all the moments when the man was by his side, of all the talks that they had ever since he woke up, of all the moments when they laughed and smiled together, of all the times when he was feeling down because of his memory loss, and the man conforted him, even thought he knew that he was in pain because of it.

It was true, he had lost all the memories that he had from the man, memories of all the moments that they had been together before the accident, and this bothered him a lot, but the new memories that he had created of him made him happy.

He just wished that Law felt the same way as he did.

He wished that the man felt happy too, like he was feeling, but he could understand if he didn't, since it must be tough for him to be reduced from a lover to a mere friend. It was tough to him, but still he kept smiling at him, as if things were all right, and that's what he was going to do as well. Keep smiling.

Just keep smiling, like he was doing now, when he heard the door being opened behind him, and he hasn't even needed to look to know who it was. It was the person who was going to take him away from that horrible place, the person with whom he was going to live from now on, the person who was going to take him home. Their home. The place where he wanted to go.

His and Law's home.

At first he had doubts if going to live with Law was the best choice, since he knew that things weren't going to be the same for both of them, since he knew that living together in the same place was going to be tough for the man, and even a little weird for him, but he wanted to go with him, he wanted to go to their home. He wanted to recover what he had lost, what they had lost, his memories, his feelings, their relationship, so when Law asked if he was sure that he rather go with him than with his brother, he said the words that were so obvious to him, the words that the man seemed to want to hear.

"Yes, of course I do. I want to go with you."

And when Law smiled at him, looking surprisingly happy, he knew that he had made the right choice. For him and for him.

"Good morning, Torao!" Luffy greeted the man in his usual cheerful way, maybe a little more cheerful that it used to be, giving him a big, bright smile, and the man returned the gesture, giving him a gentle smile, a smile that he was used to see, and that he liked to much, since he had never seen the man smile like that for no one other than him.

"Good morning, Luffy. Ready to go?" Law asked, and the teen nodded, smiling even more widely, feeling more than ready to leave that place, to get some fresh air, to know his new home, and to know, once again, the person who was in front of him. "Okay, then let's go."

And then, after so many days, Luffy left the place where he felt like he had spent an eternity in, and was finally able to walk freely, with his own two legs, without being dragged in a wheelchair. It was a little tough, since he had been lying in a bed most of the time while he was in the hospital, and he felt like his legs were still a little numb, but he got used to walk on his own, and Law was there, by his side, to support him, or to catch him if he fall, something that almost happened a few times on the way.

"Maybe we should have accepted your brother's offer to take us home." The man said, and Luffy gave a small laugh, while apologizing for almost taking him down with him. He knew that he could hurt himself, but he was having so much fun that he didn't really minded if he got a few scratches, and he could tell that Law realized that. "... but since you seem to be having so much fun, I won't complain about that."

And the rest if the way was like that, Luffy tripping, Law catching him before he could fall, and every single time he would laugh about it, and his laughter was so contagious that the man beside him couldn't help but laugh along.

It felt nice, and he would always remember that day. It was one more good memory that he had created by Law's side, one more memory that he would always treasure.

One of many others that he hoped to come.

* * *

Time passed fast, and before Luffy knew it, a whole week had passed ever since he had left the hospital. A whole week passed, and he already got used to his new home, his and Law's home.

Ever since the first time that he set foot in there, ever since the first time he looked around, he liked that place, he liked everything about it.

It was colorful, comfortable, and there were so many things there, so many things that he liked, and he could see that Law probably decorated the place according to his likings, something that only made him see how much the man thought in him, how much the man was trying to make him feel home, and he couldn't help but smile at that. He couldn't help but feel happy.

But it wasn't the decorations that he liked the most there, it wasn't the gifts that the man had given to him. There was something that he liked above all these things, something that made him feel home more than anything else.

And that was Law's presence.

He couldn't explain why, but when the man was close to him, he felt like that was really his place, his home, and he liked that feeling, he liked the man's presence, he liked the routine that they had created for themselves.

He like the man, he really liked him.

He liked everything that they used to do together.

He liked when they talked, liked when they didn't, and just stayed side by side, without saying a word. He liked when the man told him about things that he didn't remember, especially when it were things about them. He liked when they watched tv, played games, cooked dinner together.

He liked all that, and he missed it now, when the man wasn't by his side all the time like he used to.

Law had to go back to his work, back at the hospital, so he couldn't spend the whole day by his side anymore. Sometimes he barely had time to spend with him, since he had to stay at the hospital until late, and he didn't liked that, since he missed to have the man around, but he would never complain about it.

He couldn't, because he knew the man was working hard for him too, he was working hard to pay his expenses, to buy him gifts, something that he did every single day, so he couldn't complain.

He knew that Law was doing his best for him, so he decided that he would do his best for him too, taking as his first priority to recover his lost memories, his lost feelings for him.

He knew that this was going to be something hard to do, the doctor that was taking care of his case told him he probably would never recover his memories, but he didn't care about that, he didn't care to what he had said to him, he was going to have his memories back. He had to get them back, for Law and for himself.

And that's what he tried to do, every single day that had passed, in all ways he could think of.

He looked around the house for what felt like a thousand times, looking at every single there, hoping that something would bring back any memories back to his mind, but that didn't happen, and he still couldn't remember nothing.

He talked with his friends, every single one of them, about all sorts of things, especially about him and Law, no matter how many things he had heard, how many stories they would tell him, nothing came to his mind.

He looked at many pictures, all the pictures that he could find, one picture in special, that he had found well hidden in the middle of Law's things, the one and only picture that he found where they were together, but not even that bring memories to him.

It didn't bring him memories, but it brings a lot of feelings and sensations to him, especially sadness and guilt, because just by looking at it, he could see how close he and Law were to each other, how happy they were together, specially Law. He looked happy, so happy, like he had never seen him before, or better yet, didn't remember seeing him, and by that he could see how much things had changed now, for obvious reasons, and he felt bad, like he had never felt before.

He felt bad, because he knew that it was his fault that everything changed to much, it was his fault that Law wasn't happy anymore, and he started to wish that he could see the man happy again, that he could see that smile on his lips.

He wished that things could go back to what they were before, before the accident, before he lost his memories. He wished that they could be happy again, like they used to be, like he had seen on the picture, but this was only going to happen if he had his memories back, something that he found himself unable to do, even if he was trying so hard to do so.

And with this, the sadness and guilt that he had inside of him only grew, and one more time, he felt the need to apologize to Law.

After all, the only thing that he could give the man now was apologies.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Law finally was allowed to leave work and go home, and he couldn't help but feel irritated at that, he couldn't help but feel bad.

He felt bad because he didn't have time to tell Luffy that he would have to work until very late, and he could tell that Luffy was worried about him, he could tell when he looked at his phone, and saw many unread messages in it, many messages asking where he was, asking if he was still at the hospital, if he was okay.

He felt bad for not being able to spend more time with him, something that he wanted so much to do, and that he knew that Luffy wanted as well.

He felt bad for not being able to buy him anything, because it was already really late, and he couldn't find any stores open.

He felt bad, and he walked as fast as he could, trying to get home as soon as possible, hoping that Luffy was still awake so they could spend at least a little of time together. He couldn't help but think of how a car would be useful at that moment, but he had sworn that he would never have one again, that he would never drive again, so he quickly dismissed the thought, and continued walking home.

And when he got there, when he got home, it was far past midnight.

He quickly grabbed his keys, opening the door in front of him, and he couldn't help but smile, he couldn't help but feel happy, when he saw that Luffy was still awake, that he was still waiting for him, but that smile quickly faded when he saw the look on the teen's face.

He wasn't his normal, cheerful self, and the man could see it by the way that he didn't smile at him when he got home, by the way that he looked sad and troubled by something, and he started to wonder what had happened for him to look so down.

"... Luffy? What's wrong?" He asked, worried, as he walked towards him and sat down by his side on the couch, and he wondered if Luffy was like that because he got home so late, and didn't have time to spend with him, but when he looked down at his lap, at what he was holding in his hands, he could understand what was going on.

In his hands was a picture, a picture of them together, a picture that he didn't want Luffy to see.

He knew that the teen would feel bad if he did, so he had hidden it in a place where he thought that Luffy wouldn't find, but he seemed that he had thought wrong, and there was the picture in his hands, and there was Luffy, probably feeling down because of it.

"I'm sorry, Torao... I'm really sorry. I'm doing my best to recover my memories, at least our memories, but still... no matter how hard I try, nothing comes to my mind. I still can't remember anything..." Luffy said, and at that same moment, he could see what was so wrong with the teen, why he looked so sad.

He was blaming himself again, he was blaming himself for not being able to remember him, for not being able to get their memories back, and Law hated it.

He hated when Luffy blamed himself because of something that wasn't his fault, he hated when he felt sad because of it. That's exactly why he was always assuring him that he didn't blame him for anything, that he didn't had to apologize for anything.

That was why he had hidden all this that had to do with their relationship, or maybe he should say past relationship, away from him. He had hidden pictures, letters, engagement rings. He didn't wanted him to feel forced to remember what they had, and didn't wanted him to feel down when he didn't.

Exactly what was happening now.

"I'm sorry for not being the Luffy from before the accident, I know it's him that you wanted to see, who you wanted to be with now, and I'm sorry for that."

And those last words, the last words that Luffy had said to him, sounded wrong, so wrong, because that wasn't how he felt like, that wasn't how he thought.

Sure, he wanted Luffy to have his memories back, he wanted things to be like they were before, he wanted the teen to love him again, he really did, but he didn't want to stay less with him, or loved him less because those things didn't happen.

And he needed to make Luffy understand that, he needed to make Luffy see that.

"You're such an idiot..." Law mumbled, and before the teen could say anything, before he could even think, the man got even closer to him and put his arms around him, giving Luffy a comforting hug, as he continued to say the things that he wanted, needed him to know. "I've said before that I didn't want you to apologize anymore, and I meant it. You don't need to feel bad for not having your memories back, they will come back in the right time, so don't push yourself. And don't say things like you're not the one I wanted to see or to be with. You are you, even without your memories, you are the same Luffy that I know, the person that I want to see and to be with."

Law finished, and couldn't help but smile as he said those words, as Luffy nodded in agreement, and returned his hug. And his smile only widened as he distanced himself from the teen and saw the smile that he had on his face, the big, bright smile that he was hoping to see once he got home, the smile that he always loved to see.

"Okay... sorry, Torao... no, wait, not sorry, I mean thanks, Torao! Shishishi!" Luffy said, laughing, thanking him in his usual cheerful, clumsy way, and Law couldn't help but chuckle at that. Some things in Luffy never changed, even after the accident, and probably would never change. And Law was happy with that.

Law was happy that Luffy was there, by his side, laughing, smiling, looking a lot better than he was before, when he got home.

He was happy that they were side by side again, and even if it was already late, they could follow their daily routine, something that he loved to follow every single day.

Every single day when he got home, Luffy's stomach would growl, and today it was no different, and Law chuckled at that, like he did every day. They have then gone to the kitchen and cooked dinner together, Law supervising Luffy all the time, so he would't set their home on fire. They sat down afterward, and eat together, and the teen asked Law how was his day, and he told him how messed up it was.

They then washed the dishes, sat down in the couch on the living room, and watched tv together, but Luffy wasn't laughing about the funny things that he had seen in it, and when Law looked at his side, he noticed that the teen was already asleep, and he could understand why, since it was already very late.

The man took him in his arms, like he did every day when he fell asleep by his side, and carried him to the bedroom, holding Luffy against his chest for a while, something that he restrained himself from doing when he was awake, before laying him down in the bed.

He covered him with the blankets, making sure that he was warm, and before he left the room, he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, whispering that he loved him more than anything in the world, like he always did.

Like he still did now, even if Luffy had no memories of him, no love for him, and even if this still hurt a bit, it was all right, because Luffy was still by his side, because he liked him, because he was doing his best to have his memories back, because he wanted things to go back as they were before, and as long Luffy was by his side, he was sure that things were going to work, and that they would be able to fix the situation that they were into somehow.

He was sure that everything would be all right.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, thanks for the favs and follows, and special thanks to Apple Bloom, poyochin and JustARatInACage for the reviews! Much appreciated!**

 **Happy holidays! See ya! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

One month had passed ever since the day when Luffy was discharged from the hospital after the accident, one month that he had been living together with Law, and he was feeling a lot better than he was in the first days when he started to share a home with him, all thanks to the man's support and kind words.

Law was always by his side, at least when he wasn't working at the hospital, always being so patient with him, always so kind and understanding, and all that made him feel a lot better about his present condition, about his memory loss.

The man didn't blame him for not having his memories, always saying for him to not to worry about them, that they would come back in the right time, and he didn't feel so bad for not having them anymore, his words tranquilizing him more than he could ever say.

It was then that the teen, instead of spending all of his time forcing himself to get his memories back, started to spend it doing other things, like enjoying the little time that he could spend by Law's side, and using this time to watch him and get to know him better.

He discovered a lot of new things about the man, things like what he liked, and what he hated, his hate for bread being a good example, something that he loved to tease the man about, but there were some things that he still didn't know about him, things that no matter how many times he would ask, he would never tell him about.

Things like his past, and his family, things that he could see that he didn't like to talk about, he always changing the subject when the teen started to ask him about it, and he found that really weird.

Law would always talk with him about anything and everything, but would never talk about it, and he also found weird how he had been living with him for quite some time now, but still he had never seen anyone come to visit him, no parents, no relatives, and this always left him wondering why no one ever came to see him, if something had happened to them, but even if he was curious, he decided to not to ask him about it anymore, since it bothered him so much when he did.

He didn't want the man to be mad at him, so he would just keep quiet about it, but something made him go back to that subject on that day, something that happened on that night, when he woke up from his heavy sleep.

It wasn't unusual for him to wake up in the middle of the night, since he used to get hungry, really hungry, at those times, but it wasn't the sound of his stomach growling that woke him up that night. It were the sounds that were coming from the living room, sounds of a very familiar voice, whispering many things in a broken voice, sounds of almost inaudible sobs, and he immediately forced himself to get up, since he could see that there was something wrong happening.

There was something wrong happening with Law, and when he run to the man's side he could see how right he was.

He was having a nightmare, but it wasn't like the ones that he used to have when he managed to get some sleep. This one was far worse than the other ones, and he could see it by the way that he was tossing and turning in his sleep, by the way that he looked so terrified, and as he listened close to what he was whispering, he could hear the man calling for many people, like his parents, someone called Lami, or Cora-san, and he didn't need to think much to understand what was going on.

Law was having dreams about his family, dreams that were terrifying him, and at that moment he realized that maybe he was right in thinking that something happened to them, something really bad, and maybe that was the reason why the man didn't liked talking about his past, maybe that was the reason why no one ever came to visit him.

Maybe that was the reason why he looked so broken in his sleep, and he couldn't stand to see the man like that anymore.

He put his hands on Law's chest and started to shake him, to call out for him, trying to wake him up, trying to take him from his bad dreams, something that he managed to do after a few tries, the man then finally opening his eyes, looking scared, a lonely tear escaping from his eye.

"Torao... are you all right?" The teen asked, feeling really worried about the man, but he didn't answer him, he didn't even seemed to realize that he was there by his side, since he was still trying to calm himself down, trying to bring his mind back to reality and out of his bad dreams, something that seemed quite difficult for him to do.

He just sat down in silence, taking deep breaths while drying the tear that was running down his cheek, and Luffy watched him in silence, putting a hand on Law's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze, trying to comfort him somehow, and only then he looked at the teen, his eyes still teary.

"Luffy..." Law whispered the teen's name, and he smiled at him in return, a small, gentle smile, and that seemed to make the man feel better, it seemed to have calmed him down a little. "I... I'm all right. I just had a nightmare..."

But Luffy knew that even if the man said that he was all right, he wasn't all right, he was just lying to him. He could see that he wasn't well, he could see that he was still shaken by his bad dreams, looking so sad, so distant, and he started to think on what he could do to comfort the man, to make him feel better.

It was then that he started to remember how the man used to comfort him when he was feeling down, how the man used to hold him in his arms until he felt better, something that always worked, something that always comforted him so much, and he started to wonder if Law would be feel better if he did the same thing with him, deciding then to try it.

He silently got closer to the man, putting his arms around him, giving him a tight hug, trying to comfort him somehow, and he didn't know if it worked, but he could tell that Law wasn't expecting for that, by the way that he tensed in his arms.

"Don't lie to me, Torao. You're still shaking, so you can't be well..." The teen whispered, noticing how the man was still shaking in his arms, how much his nightmares were still bothering him, and Law couldn't hide that from him, not even if for some reason he wanted to. "You don't need to hide how you are feeling from me, you know..."

And with that, with those words, Law didn't insist on keeping saying that he was fine, he just stayed quiet, not saying a word, and put his arms around Luffy, holding him close, and after a while the teen noticed that he had finally had calmed down, something that relieved him, but he still wasn't satisfied. He wasn't because he wanted more, he wanted the man to to share his bad dreams with him, to share the past that he refused to so many times, to share the pain that he felt inside of him, something that he could see so clearly now, so he didn't have to carry it alone.

He wanted it so much, that before he knew it, he had gone back to the one subject that he said that he would never touch again.

"Torao... you were dreaming about your family, weren't you? Do... do you want to talk about it?" Luffy asked, a little hesitantly, since he knew that Law didn't like talking about it, and quietly waited for an answer from him, even if it was a no, but the man didn't say a word, he just staying quiet, his arms still around the teen, holding him in place, and he felt like he shouldn't have asked anything, the man's silence being his way of telling him that.

Law probably didn't want to talk about it, even more now, when he should be so hard taking those things out of his mind, and questioning him about it wasn't helping at all. Luffy then started to think that he should apologize to the man, for asking something that he probably shouldn't, and he intended to do so, but Law broke the bothersome silence that installed itself between them before he could.

"Yes, I was...I was dreaming about my family. About the moment when they were taken away from me..." Law said with an almost inaudible voice, almost whispering, and at that moment Luffy couldn't help but feel surprised. He already knew that he was dreaming about his family, this only confirmed what he had heard the man say in his sleep, what really surprised him was that the man finally said something about his family to him, something that left him confused, something that he didn't really understood, but that already was a good start.

"What do you mean? What happened to them?" He asked further, wanting to know more, not understand what he meant by they were taken away from him, but he could already tell that something really bad had happened to them, to Law, and he wanted, needed, to know what it was.

"... They were killed, Luffy, every single one of them. My parents, my sister, even the man who took care of me once my parents died. They are all gone now, and that was why you never meet anyone from my family. I'm all alone now, so I don't have anyone to present to you... and that was also why I never told you anything about it. It was... painful to do so." Law then finished, saying shortly, without much detail, what happened to his family, and Luffy was so surprised that he didn't know what to do, what to say about it, but he started to feel all kinds of feelings inside of him.

He started to feel sad, an intense sadness inside of him, when he started to think of how Law had felt upon losing everyone that he loved, in how painful it must have been for him to lose his family, and even if he didn't really knew what happened, what took their lives, he could say that Law probably had witnessed everything.

He started to feel bad for having ever asked anything about it, since every time that he did, it brought back terrible memories to him, things that he obviously would rather forget, and now he could understand why the man never talked about it, why he would always change the subject. It was painful for him to do so, and he could see that now, when he could feel the sadness in his words as he told him about the sad fate of his family, and he felt bad like he never did before.

He felt so bad, and all that he wanted to do at that moment was to apologize to the man, to apologize for having such a big mouth, for asking him to tell him things that he didn't want to remember.

"Torao... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have asked anything, I didn't want to make you sad for manking you talk about something so painful... I'm sorry for being so curious and for having such a big mouth." Luffy apologized to the man, his arms tightening around him a little more, making sure that he showed how sorry that he was, but this time Law hasn't accepted his embrace.

He didn't accept it, removing his arms from around him and putting them on his shoulders, distancing the teen from him, and Luffy thought that the man was sad with him, that he didn't accept his apologies, but when he opened his eyes a few moments later, he didn't see what he was expecting to.

In the place of the sad, even irritated expression that he expected to see on his face, he could see a calm, gentle one, a small smile on the man's face, and once again he couldn't help but feel surprised at that.

He couldn't help but feel surprised at the words that the man had told him then.

"It's all right, Luffy... I'm not sad, or mad that you asked me about my past, I never was, so you don't have to apologize for anything. I feel a lot better now that I've talked with you about it, now that I shared it with you, so you don't need to feel bad about it."

And with that, with those words that Law said to him, things that he didn't expect to hear, he started to feel relieved like never before. He was so worried that the man would be mad at him for being so curious, that he made the man sad when all that he wanted to do was trying to help him somehow, and now that he could see that he was wrong about it, that he actually managed to help him, to make him feel better, and he couldn't help but feel happy about that.

He started to feel a lot closer to Law, now that he shared what seem to be his biggest secret with him, the one thing that he didn't seemed to want to share with anyone, and that made him feel a warm sensation on his chest.

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something to show to the man how he was feeling now, but instead of words he let out a loud yawn, sleep starting to take over him again, and he could hear the man in front of him giving a light chuckle.

"You should go back to sleep, you look really tired, and I can tell that you are sleepy. I'm all right, so you don't have to worry about me." Law affirmed him, still smiling, but even if he assured him that he was well, that he could sleep without worries, Luffy didn't want to go.

Even if he really was sleepy and tired, he didn't want to sleep, and even if the man told him that he didn't need to worry, he was still worried about him. He wanted to stay by his side, to keep him company, to do something more to comfort him, to show him that he wasn't alone, like he said that he was before.

To show him that he wasn't alone, and that he would never be alone, because now, more than ever, he was mind set on staying by his side, no matter what happened. Even if he didn't recover his memories, even if things between them never go back to the way they were before, he would still stand by his side, so he would never be alone again, so he would never feel alone again, because he knew how painful it was to be alone, and he didn't want the man to ever feel alone again.

He would stay by his side, not only for Law, but for himself, because that was the place where he wanted to be. That was the place where he had been ever since he woke up after the accident, and he couldn't imagine himself being anywhere else now. He couldn't imagine himself being with anyone else, even more now, when he grew so accustomed to have him always around. Even more now, when he like the man so much, a like that only grew as the days passed, as he spend more time with him, as he knew him better.

He would stay by his side, and he wanted to show this to Law, he wanted to let him know that, and he would make sure that he did that every single day, starting from today, starting for now.

"Yeah... I'll go to sleep..." Luffy said, feeling more sleepy than before, and without saying another word, he got up and walked away to his room, but he didn't plan on staying there. He started grabbing all the pillows and blankets that he could see in front of him, walking back to where Law was and placing them on the floor in a messy way before he lay down, trying to get himself comfortable, the man looking at him all the time with curious eyes.

"... What are you doing?"

"You told me to sleep, so that's what I'm going to do, but I'm not leaving you here alone. i'm staying here by your side." Luffy answered the man, smiling, and that smile only widened once he saw the look on his face. At first he looked surprised, as if he was doing something that he wasn't expecting, but that surprise soon disappeared, giving place to a smile, one that was unlike any other that he had ever seen the man give before.

It was a smile filled with relieve and gratitude, and he could see happiness in it, true hapiness, and his smile widened at the sight, a warm feeling growing in his chest, and even if no words were said at that moment, he felt like he was sharing something special with the man at that moment.

And that feeling only grew when he reached out for Law's hand, lacing their fingers together and holding it tightly, and once again he could see a surprised look on his face.

"What..."

"My brother used to hold my hand whenever I had bad dreams. It made me feel better, so maybe it can make you feel better too..." Luffy said, remembering his brother, and how he used to feel when he held his hand when he had nightmares. He always felt good when he did, he felt safe and protected, and he wanted Law to feel the same way.

He wanted him to feel good, to feel safe and protected, to feel better. He wanted him to see that he was there for him, he would be there for him, in case he had nightmares, and in case he didn't have.

"It does... I feel really better now." Law affirmed, still smiling, and he really looked better, he looked happy, but that only lasted a few moments, and suddenly he started to look troubled by something, lost in thoughts that Luffy didn't know what they were, but that couldn't be good, something that the teen immediately realized.

It was as if he was afraid of something, and by the way that he was holding his hands tighter, by the way that he was looking at him, he could say that it had something to do with him. The look in his eyes reminded him of the one that he used to have during the first days after he woke up, when he looked at him as if he was going to disappear from his life, as if he was going to lose him, and at that moment he understood what the man was probably afraid of.

Law was probably afraid that he was going to leave his life, that he was going to leave behind someday, something that he was never going to do, something that he would never happen, and he needed the man to know that, now more than ever.

"... You are not alone, and you'll never be, Torao. Your family may not be here with you now, but I am, and it's here that I'll stay, always." Luffy affirmed, squeezing Law's hand, trying to assure him that his words were true, that he would never leave his side, that he would always be with him, and by the way that the man looked at him after that, by the way that he smiled at him, looking so relieved, so happy, he could tell that he was right about what the man was afraid of, and that he had succeded in making him feel better, in making him believe in what he was saying.

"...Thank you, Luffy..." Law thanked him, and Luffy could see all that gratitude that he was feeling in his voice, in the smile that still was on his face, a smile that he felt like he could stay watching all night, since it showed a happiness that he had never seen in the man before, but he was too sleepy to do so, his eyes starting to close against his will, and before he knew it, sleep claimed him.

But not before he listed to Law's last words to him, the last words that were said on that night, the words that he was used to hear every night, before he fell asleep, but this time it was diferent. It was different, because he started to feel all weird once he listened to those words, and he didn't know what that meant, he didn't knew why he was feeling that, but it felt good, and he wanted to keep feeling it, this different feeling, that only Law, that only those words, ever made him feel.

"I love you, Luffy. More than anything in the world..."

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Law to have nightmares, it happened almost every night, at least in the ones that he managed to get some sleep. He usually had insomnia, and it wasn't rare for him to spend the nights wide awake, something that would be quite bothersome for others, but not for him.

He was almost grateful that he didn't sleep much, since almost every single time that he did, he was forced to see the terrible events of his past repeating themselves on his dreams over and over again, things that he wished that he could just forget, but that he just couldn't.

Every time he would wake up terrified, covered in sweat, feeling a painful sensation on his chest that wouldn't go away anytime soon, and for a long time he had to deal with that pain alone, something that was quite tough for him to do, but then one day Luffy appeared in his life, and he realized that he didn't need to carry that pain alone anymore.

Luffy was always there by his side when he woke up from his nightmares, always there to comfort him, always doing his best to make him feel better, holding him tightly, telling him everything would be all right, telling him that he wasn't alone anymore. He was always there, but then the accident happened, and everything changed.

The teen had lost his memories, his feelings for him, distancing himself from him, and he wasn't there for him when he had nightmares, he wasn't there, and he didn't have anyone to share his pain with anymore. Once again, he was forced to carry that pain alone.

He thought that he would never have Luffy by his side when he woke up anymore, that he would never have his comforting words, his hugs, again, at least until he recovered his memories, but when he looked at the sleeping person sleeping on the floor right below him, when he looked at their hands, holding each other tightly, he could see how wrong he was about that.

How could see how wrong he was even when he was still asleep, he listened Luffy's voice calling out for him, and when he thought that he was just hearing things, when he opened his eyes, he saw Luffy right by his side, looking at him with so much worry, just like he used to before he had lost his memories. Luffy was there, he wasn't just imagining things.

He was there, and when he was so shaken by his nightmares, when he was feeling so bad because of them, even if he tried to deny, even if he said that he was all right, he was there to hold him, to tell him that he didn't need to hide his feelings from him, and that's what he did.

He didn't hide how bad he was feeling anymore, he didn't hide his past from the teen when he asked about it, something that he always did, sharing the sad ending that his family had, and how alone he was in the world.

He thought that talking about it would make things more painful, since his bad dreams were still vivid in his mind, but what happened was quite the contrary. He felt better after he shared his past with Luffy, he felt his heart and mind lighter, and he made sure to show that to the teen, when he was feeling bad for insisting so much for him to talk about something so painful.

He felt so much better, because Luffy was there for him, and even if he was really sleepy and tired, he insisted in staying by his side, keeping him company, and he couldn't help but smile at that, he couldn't help but feel happy, a warm feeling growing inside of him as the teen took his hand, lacing their fingers together, holding it tightly, and this simple gesture made him feel so good and comforted, that he almost forgot the painful feeling that he still had on his chest, that feeling being replaced by a totally different one, being replaced by the happiness that he was feeling in having Luffy by his side.

Being replaced by the love that he had for him, something that was only grew inside of him with every caring gesture and word that Luffy would give to him, with every smile he would give, and even if things were so different between them, even if Luffy didn't feel the same way about him anymore, he couldn't help but love him more.

And every time that he felt like that, every time when he felt like he was loving Luffy more, like he was now, even if he was happy with that feeling, in having him by his side, he couldn't help but feel afraid, and insecure.

He didn't know if Luffy really would recover his memories, recover the feelings that he had for him, and even if he tried to not to think about it, to keep positive thoughts on his mind, he couldn't deny that he could never have his memories back, and one day maybe he could just leave his life, leave him behind, and the more he loved him, the more painful that would be.

He started to feel bad, having all those thoughts taking his mind all of sudden, and he could see that Luffy realised that, even if he was trying to hide how he was feeling, as the teen suddenly gave his hand a small squeeze, as if trying to confort him, something that he managed to do, not by his action, but by the words that he said then.

"...You are not alone, and you'll never be, Torao. Your family may not be here with you now, but I am, and it's here that I'll stay, always."

And once the man heard those words, he couldn't help but feel surprised, surprised by how Luffy knew what he was feeling, and why he was feeling that. It was as if he could see that he was afraid that he would leave him, even if he didn't say anything, and even if he knew that Luffy was really good at seeing what other people were feeling, he couldn't help but feel surprised.

Surprised, relieved, and happy, like he had never felt since the accident happened, since Luffy lost his memories. He could see how truthful the teen was in his words, how much he had meant them, and he could feel his insecurities and fears disappearing little by little from inside of him, he being surer and surer that even if Luffy never had his memories back, he would stand by his side, and who knows, would one day love him again.

Love him, the way that he loved the teen so much, the way that he had never stopped loving him, and the way that he would always love him, so much that couldn't help but say it, like he did every single night, even if Luffy was already asleep, and couldn't hear him anymore.

"I love you, Luffy. More than anything in the world..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's been more than one month since I last updated this, sorry for the late update. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **As always, thanks for everyone who is reading this fic, thanks for the favs and follows, and special thanks to HotChoco, JustARatInACage, Nivans, daydreamfox, ForeverOffline and jgrl68 for the reviews** **! :)**

 **See ya! :)**


End file.
